Specialist Skill
Powerful abilities inherent to Specialist Recruits. Currently there are 8 Types of Specialist Skill: Human Shield, Parting Shot, Life Steal, Tenacity, Collateral Damage, Command, Neutralize, Execution. Obtainability Recruits and Rewards : Premier Recruits, Elite Characters, 5-Star Recruits Token, 4-Star Recruits Token Limited-Time Events: Tournaments, Roadmaps, Event Packages. Note: Specialist Recruit does not have Leader Skill instead have Specialist Skill. Types of Specialist Skills 'Human Shield:' While this character is defending, all attacks from human enemies may only target them. (Swipe right on character icon to defend). like: Garrett "Into the Breach" (Red), Lee "No Time Left" (Green), Michonne (Yellow), Katjaa 3*. 'Parting Shot:' If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy. like: Caroline, Dwight 4* "Life and Death", Negan, Jesus "All Out War", Gator, Oberson, Carl 3* "March to War", Clementine 4* "A New Day", The Governor "The Calm Before", Richard 4* "March To War", Rod 4* 'Life Steal: ' When this character kills an enemy character, they will regain 20% of their max health. like: Connor 4* "All Out War", Morgan 4* "Fear the Hunters", Gregory 4* "Life and Death", Lee "Around Every Corner", Dwight "All Out War", Michonne "The Calm Before", Cooper, Lori "Made To Suffer", Ezekiel "Life And Death" 'Tenacity:' If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead. like: Gregory "A Larger World", Sophia 3* "March to War", The Governor "The Best Defense", Rosita "No Turning Back", Christa "All that Remains", Clementine "All that Remains". 'Collateral Damage:' When this character performs a Critical Attack on an enemy, they will deal splash damage to up to two adjacent enemies. like: Eugene 4* "A New Beginning", Sandy "Into the Breach", Kenny "Around Every Corner", Abraham "Something to Fear", Shiva. 'Command:' While this character is defending, the previous ally to take an action this turn will receive a bonus action. That ally will be unable to act the next turn. like: Morgan "Morgan Special" (Blue), Timothy "A Larger World" (Red), Chad 4* (Red), Jesus "March To War" (Green), Sandy 4* "March To War" (Green), The Governor 4* "Prestige Edition" (Red), Scout (Red) 'Neutralize:' When this character attacks an enemy (does not work when attacking with AR) that has 90% or more adrenaline, the enemy will be , impaired for 1 turn. For more info see Neutralize. like: Tyreese "Road To Survival, Edition #1", Bruce, Mark 4* "All Out War". 'Execution:' When this Character Attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, The enemy will be immediately defeated. For more info see Execution like: Hershel "Miles Behind Us" (Green), Lester (yellow), Abraham "Life Among Them" (Blue), Michonne "What We Deserve" 3* (red) Retribution When this Character is Defeated, all of the Character's Surviving teammates will immediately receive 25% of their max AP. like: Greg Fairbanks 4* (Yellow), Duane "Days Gone Bye"(Yellow). Siddiq "In Too Deep" (Green) Rick 3* Tough "Road To Survival, Edition #1" (Blue) See also Characters Category:Beta Testing Category:Beta Category:Characters Category:Specialist Skill